Los Buenos Deseos del Equipo Avatar
by Andriux Herrera
Summary: El Equipo Avatar no se ha visto por más de 3 años pero se escribieron algunas cartas antes de que Korra desapareciera, aquí algunas de ellas.
1. Para Mi Gran Amiga Korra

_**Querida **_**Korra**_**:**_

A lo largo de este año te he visto crecer y madurar, ya no eres la chica que llego a **Ciudad República** siempre con ánimos de iniciar una pelea.

Has pasado por muchas cosas y en menos de un año han atentado contra tu vida más de una vez, nadie dijo que ser el **Avatar** fuera sencillo pero eres un ser humano después de todo.

Tú eres muy fuerte me lo has demostrado, has puesto en alto el nombre de tu padre, tu madre y de toda la **Tribu Agua Del Sur**. Me enseñaste a hacer sacrificios, a arriesgar hasta mi propia vida por lo que creo y por defender a quien amo, también me enseñaste que no estoy solo en este camino y que tengo la sabiduría suficiente para poder conducirme a un lugar mejor.

**Korra** tú no eres **Aang**, tú le cerraste la boca a todos los que decían que eras el peor **Avatar** de la historia, que no eras como **Aang** y que eras débil, les enseñaste que ningún **Avatar** es igual a su predecesor, que todos tienen fortalezas, debilidades y habilidades que los hacen únicos.

**Korra** ahora que vas de regreso a la **Tribu Agua del Sur **solo quiero decirte Gracias, Gracias por haberme enseñado tanto, por tantas horas de diversión, alegría y sufrimiento a tu lado, ¡**Korra** tú eres nuestro **Avatar**!, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti **Korra**, eres el ultimo **Avatar** de la Era Antigua y el Primer **Avatar** de la Nueva Era ¡y nunca te voy a abandonar!

Con Cariño: tú amigo incondicional **Bolin**

P.D.: Regresa Pronto, **Pabu** y yo te extrañaremos.


	2. 3 Años Sin Ti

Hace casi 3 años nos dijiste adiós, dijiste que necesitabas tiempo para ti después de todo lo que te pasó con el **Loto Rojo**. **Asami** te quiso acompañar pero tú te negaste, una de las razones fue porque te ibas por 2 semanas, **Korra** no sé cómo transcurra el tiempo para ti pero ya pasaron más de 2 semanas te extraño, es decir, todos te extrañamos.

Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste: **Asami** ha llevado a **Industrias Futuro** y a **Ciudad República **a la nueva era, es más dentro de 6 meses ella y el **Presidente Raiko **van a reinaugurar la estación de la **Ciudad**. **Bolin** se fue con **Kuvira**, ¿La recuerdas?, ella está en una misión para unificar al **Reino Tierra **y acabar con los bandidos para que el próximo **Rey** regrese a **Ba Sing Se**, **Bolin** dijo que quería encontrar su propio camino y que ya no tenía nada que hacer en la **Ciudad**, traté de convencerlo pero fue inútil.

**Jinora**, **Ikki** y **Meelo** han crecido bastante, podría apostar a que no los reconocerías si los vieras, sobre todo a **Meelo** hasta él mismo lo dice, todos están ansiosos por verte. Los **Maestros Aire **están ayudando a la gente, primordialmente a los **Estados **abandonados del **Reino Tierra**, les está yendo de maravilla a todos.

Y bueno, en cuanto a mí, pues me convertí en guardaespaldas del **Príncipe Wu** (cosa que odio con toda mi alma), tengo que cuidarlo hasta el día de su **Coronación** que será dentro de 6 meses, serán los 6 meses más largos de mi vida pero espero poder soportarlos. **Wu** es un chico mimado y realmente desesperante, ojala que nunca te topes con él.

En fin, todos tomamos caminos separados sin querer desde que te fuiste; no he visto ni a **Asami** o a **Bolin** en 2 años, aunque ninguno lo haya querido así el **Equipo Avatar **por fin se derrumbó.

¿Qué haces **Korra**?, ¿Por qué no vuelves?, no has enviado ni una carta, ni siquiera a **Bolin**, sé que necesitas tiempo a solas pero no te vayas a los extremos.

**Korra**, en estos años te hemos extrañado bastante, bueno más yo, extraño platicar contigo, el tiempo que compartíamos juntos los cuatro o simplemente nosotros dos. Te extraño como amiga y como mi novia, fui un tonto al haber roto contigo y tengo la firme convicción de que lo nuestro si funciona y más ahora, lo presiento.

Sé que debí decírtelo antes de irte pero no encontraba palabras para hacerlo, además tal vez no era el momento, estabas herida tanto física como mental y espiritualmente. Hace 2 años y medio cuando **Zaheer** casi te mató, me moría de la angustia mientras dejé de hablar contigo por radio cuando estaba en el **Templo Del Aire Del Norte**, cuando **Lin** y **Suyin** nos dijeron que **Zaheer** te había capturado y cuando vi que no despertabas. Me sentía un idiota por la forma como te traté sólo por no saber controlarme, sabes que nunca fue mi intención y te pido perdón. Créeme que no hay ni un momento en el que desee haberte dicho algo antes de despedirnos o cuando regresaste a casa. Entiendo que lo nuestro no funcionó hace un tiempo pero no puedo dejar de amarte, además de que no hay día en el que no quiera librarme de este **Príncipe** engreído y mimado e ir a buscarte hasta el **Polo Sur** y saber que estas bien y que por fin te has sanado, algo me dice que si no vuelves dentro de 6 meses iré a buscarte después de la **Coronación** de **Wu**.

Por favor escríbenos, necesitamos saber que estás bien y que pronto volverás a **Ciudad República**, la **Ciudad **que tanto te ama; ah, creo que no te lo había dicho pero, ¿recuerdas el **Parque** donde encontramos al **Protestante Igualitario** cuando buscábamos a **Bolin**?, pues el **Presidente Raiko **lo renombró, ¿Sabes cómo se llama ahora?, se llama **Parque Avatar Korra**, en tu honor.

Tú no estás sola, nunca lo vas a estar. Sabes que me tienes a mí a **Asami** y a **Bolin**, todos te necesitamos y más yo, no lo olvides, hay gente que te necesita, **Avatar** o no.

Me despido de ti esperando ansiosamente tu regreso y también esperando a que podamos hablar bien de todo lo que he dicho anteriormente.

¡Que vuelvas pronto **Korra**!

Atte.

**Mako**


	3. Te extraño Korra

¡Hola **Korra**!

¿Cómo estás?, espero que bien amiga mía. Me encantaría saber de ti, saber cómo te ha ido y que has hecho de tu vida en estos 2 años y medio que no nos hemos visto.

Creo que **Mako** ya te lo dijo pero he hecho que la **Ciudad** se entre en una nueva era tecnológica; justo en este momento estoy rehabilitando la estación del tren y si todo va como se planea en 6 meses estará lista. Además de que **Industrias Futuro** ha creado una nueva línea de **Satomóviles**, me gustaría que la probaras, porque déjame decirte que aún tengo pensado darte clases de manejo.

**Bolin** se fue pero dejó a **Pabu** en la **Isla Del Templo Del Aire**, se lo dejó a **Jinora**, **Mako** vive en la **Isla**, él se mudó justo después de que te fuiste porque **Bolin** se lo pidió, lo más irónico es que él se fue unos meses después. **Tenzin** creó unos trajes especiales para los **Maestros Aire **y así ellos pudieran volar y por lo que sé ellos siguen por todo el mundo.

Sólo quedamos **Mako** y yo en **Ciudad República **pero a pesar de eso no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, hablando de la **Ciudad**, ¿recuerdas la **Selva Espiritual**?, pues los ciudadanos aprendieron a vivir con ella y por fin aceptaron a los **Espíritus**, esa **Selva** se convirtió en uno de los atractivos turísticos de la **Ciudad**, por fin superaste el 8% de aceptación **Korra**.

¿Sabes?, te extraño mucho, extraño esas pequeñas platicas y las risas, además de tener alguien con quien pasear por la **Ciudad** o alrededor del mundo. Aunque no lo queramos aceptar sin ti el **Equipo Avatar** se fue, no quiero decir que solo por ti nos uniéramos pero nuestros caminos se separaron de una manera muy drástica y precipitada, quisiera que regresaras ya y pudiéramos reunirnos los 4 como en el pasado. No nos has escrito ninguna carta **Korra** y por lo que cuenta **Mako **ni siquiera a **Bolin**. ¿**Korra** que te pasó?, ¿cuándo vas a volver con nosotros?

Han pasado casi 3 años, nunca nos dijiste porque no ibas a volver, me hubiera encantado que nos dijeras la razón, necesito saber que estas bien amiga, todo esté tiempo me ha consumido la angustia y tampoco puedo ir a verte al **Polo Sur** por todos los proyectos que estoy haciendo, de verdad lo siento, lamento no poder ir a visitarte, es lo malo de ser la dueña de una gran empresa.

Me despido de ti **Korra**, esperando que me respondas esta carta y que pronto regreses a la **Ciudad**, todos queremos volver a verte, saber que estas bien y que continúes siendo la misma de siempre.

Con cariño

Tu gran amiga **Asami**

P.D.: Tengo una sorpresa para ti y **Naga**, así que ¡REGRESA PRONTO!


End file.
